Your Song
by elmo-doodle
Summary: Syaoran gets sick, and Sakura doesn't want him to have to go through it alone. It's very cliche, but the idea popped in to my head. SS ET FLUFF the title will make sense eventually...i hope...


I had always wondered why, when Fanfiction authors are ill, they write a story that includes one of the main characters having the same illness. They said that it made them feel better.

coughs harshly

I see where they're coming from…coughs again

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own CCS. If I did, there would have been no way in hell that the English dub would have been shown shakes fist at Canadian dubbing company and then coughs some more

--------

"Tomoyo-chan, have you seen Syaoran-kun?"

Tomoyo turned around in her chair to look at her 15 year-old friend. "Sorry, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, "he isn't in yet."

Sakura frowned slightly. "That's not like him…" She began to worry. "What if something bad has happened?"

"I'm sure he's fine," Tomoyo said, laying a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder. "He's probably just running a little late today…"

The classroom doors slid open, and Sakura eagerly turned round, expecting to see Syaoran. Instead, Eriol walked in with a smile on his face.

"Good morning," he said to the girls as he approached them. He took his seat behind Tomoyo and then spotted the empty seat beside Sakura. "And where is my cute little descendant today?" he queried.

Sakura shook her head. "He's not in yet…I think something's wrong with him…"

"Hmm," Eriol said, sitting back in his chair and closing his eyes. "There has been a break-out of the cold lately," he said mysteriously. "What if dear Syaoran has been affected? He could be lying on the sidewalk in some unknown street, too sick to move…"

"Hooeeee!" Sakura cried. "That's terrible!"

"Don't listen to Hiiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo said, trying to calm her best friend once more. "He's only trying to wind you up."

Sakura had calmed herself down enough when the teacher walked in to the room.

"Good-morning, class!" he said cheerfully. The class grumbled a response. "Ah…I can see you're not going to be co-operable today…"

--------

During lunch time, Tomoyo and Sakura sat outside in the bright April sun eating their lunches. Sakura couldn't help worrying about Syaoran…what if Eriol had said was true? What if he actually was lying somewhere, terribly ill…

"Sakura-chan, stop worrying," Tomoyo told her. "Li-kun can take care of himself. I'm sure he's fine."

Sakura nodded meekly, but still disbelievingly.

"Why don't you try phoning him?" Tomoyo suggested, taking pity on her phone.

"That's a good idea," Sakura replied. She took her pink cell phone out of her school bag and wasted no time in finding Syaoran's number. Pressing the 'send' button, she waited patiently while it began to ring. After about ten seconds of nothing, Sakura began to worry some more.

"Hoee! There's no answer! What is something has happened? What if he's been -"

"Hello?"

Sakura was promptly cut off by a dreary voice on the other end of the phone.

"Syaoran-kun?" she asked nervously.

"Sakura? Is that you?"

Sakura sighed in relief. "Syaoran-kun! I'm so glad you're okay! Eriol-kun had me worried that something terrible had happened to you-"

Sakura was interrupted again, but this time by Syaoran coughing on the other side of the phone.

"Syaoran-kun, are you sick?"

"…uhh…" He sneezed.

"You've caught the cold!" Sakura said, worriedly. "That's dreadful!"

"It's fine," Syaoran tried to assure her, but he started coughing again.

"It sounds really bad," Sakura said. "And you're all alone in that house. You need someone to take care of you."

"No, I can manage on my own-" More coughing.

"I'll be coming over after school," Sakura told him. "I'm not going to let you suffer when you're ill."

"…um…"

"I'll see you later, okay? Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran sighed on his end of the phone. "Okay."

"Bye," Sakura said, and then she hung up. She sighed in relief once more. And then she started to panic again. "Oh no! I have to go over to Syaoran-kun's house after school! What am I supposed to do? How am I going to help him, Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo watched her best friend begin to freak out again. "It's okay, Sakura-chan. I'll tell you what to do."

--------

And sure enough, Sakura went over to Syaoran's place after school had let out. She carried a shopping bag with her, which contain some honey and a few lemons, which Tomoyo had said would help Syaoran's cold.

Sakura climbed the flights of stairs which led up to Syaoran's apartment and stood nervously outside the door. She didn't know what she was doing offering to help him, but she knew that she couldn't just leave him alone when he was sick.

She took a deep breath and knocked three times on the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, it sort of makes me feel better. Not an awful lot though.

Still, it's a start.

Read and review please!


End file.
